Many motor vehicles are provided with audio systems. The playback features of most known systems are generally limited to sound reproduction of prerecorded material on media such as compact discs, tape or cassette tape players, and AM/FM radio receivers. One problem with previously known audio systems is that multiplication of the features available to the user often requires a corresponding multiplication of actuators in order to utilize the added features. Accordingly, the user may be confronted with numerous controls or switches to be operated to take advantage of features which are available for playback in the previously known motor vehicle audio systems. As a result, numerous audio systems are difficult to control during operation of the motor vehicle.
In addition, the previously known motor vehicle audio systems do not typically include recording capability in the system.
Further, the process of operating one media unit as a source and another media unit simultaneously as a receiver can be quite complicated with even the most sophisticated equipment, and the complexity of the procedure does not render such a system useful in the context of operating a motor vehicle. For example, a cassette tape media unit's recording function often requires simultaneous actuation of two buttons, both a play button and a record button, after a third actuator power button for the media unit has been actuated. Moreover, the power button of a second media unit and the play button for the media unit used as a source in a recording process must also be actuated. Furthermore, a pause function actuator is also typically used in order to cue the selection at an appropriate time on either or both of the media operating units used as a source or a receiver. Accordingly, previously known systems are not well adapted for the vehicle driver recording messages during vehicle operation as they require a substantial amount of attention.
One previously known attempt to incorporate an improved communication system with an audio system is interfacing between the telephone system and the audio entertainment system of a motor vehicle. In such a system, a prioritizing interface enables the audio system volume to be reduced when a telephone call is being answered by the vehicle user. However, such interfacing involves two complete and independent telephone and audio entertainment systems and is subject to the limitations of the systems. Typically, voice mail features associated with mobile telephones require numerous keyboard inputs in order to activate and retrieve voice mail messages through the system, and such recording and receiving features are unrelated to the audio system. Likewise, the controls for operating the entertainment system do not interact with the controls for the mobile telephone system. Accordingly, a multitude of actuators must be employed by the operator in order to use the limited features of each of the systems. Newer cab forward designs particularly reduce the area for packaging vehicle components.
One previously known apparatus for recording and playback of audio messages in a communication system for use in a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,229. The patent discloses a sun visor incorporating a cellular telephone, a recording medium apparatus and playback of prerecorded tapes. However, such a system merely joins the multiple actuators and features of the independent telephone, record and playback actuators as well as independent recording and reproduction equipment, as well as microphones and speakers, in a single unit. The patented visor does not incorporate the features of existing audio reproduction equipment that may also be carried in the vehicle. The actuator or keyboard panel is a complicated combination of previously known independent apparatus features arranged in a conglomeration on a single key pad which further diverts the user's attention from the road. Moreover, the user's hand must be positioned in front of the user's face in order to reach the controls and operate them in the manner of the previously known independent systems. In addition, the features of this system do not interact with vehicle operating systems so as to be responsive to particular conditions experienced during operation of the motor vehicle in an automatic reactionary response. Furthermore, incorporation of all systems within the sun visor substantially increase the weight and complexity of the sun visor structure, and thus requires reinforcement of the mounting and swivel joint structures of the sun visor.
Another previously known combination of independent communication systems in a motor vehicle is disclosed in European Publication No. 029747382. The apparatus includes a radio system for traffic broadcast reception with a digital memory for recording a traffic announcement. The apparatus includes a control system that stores broadcasts and replaces the last stored announcement when subsequent reports are broadcast. However, such a system requires that a separate NF low frequency signal be transmitted from the radio wave source during the traffic announcement to distinguish it from other information being broadcast on the same carrier frequency to the radio wave receiver in the motor vehicle. Although such a system substantially reduces the complexity of operating the on-board equipment as it requires only actuation of a calling key, the equipment external to the vehicle is also required to operate the system. This system does not permit personalized messages or other communications to be generated or received by the vehicle user as may be desired. Furthermore, each of the record and playback functions is limited to interfacing with a system by actuators in much the same manner as previously known recording and playback apparatus.